Heart Pounding
by Rue's Roses
Summary: Sam, was just a tribute in the hunger games. But can he tell the future or can he fix his fate?
1. The beginning of the end

Up, the pedestal pushed me, until i was in direct sunlight. I squinted for a slight moment, until my eyes adjusted.

I knew a smug look was plastered on my face but I couldn't help it.

Honestly, I was glad that I was in the hunger games, yet something told me that I shouldn't be here. This was my life long dream.

5... 4.. 3... 2.. 1.. "Begin." a voice sounded. I gracefully hopped off my pedestal and began to sprint.

As, I ducked to grab a bag, I avoided a sudden death of being beheaded. I grabbed a sword, and a bow. But where were the arrows?

I climbed on top of the cornucopia, with a bit of struggle, but I spotted the confused girl holding the bag of arrows looking for the bow, and she was in the mouth of the cornucopia.

My grip on my sword tightened and I lied down on my stomach, over the mouth and swung at her head. She gasped, with surprise, then slowly sank onto the floor, arrows still in her hands.

I carefully leaped off and tried to grab the arrows, but her grip was too tight, so I cut off her lifeless fingers, one by one.

I swung the arrows over my shoulder, and climbed back onto the cornucopia and looked through my bag, quickly, in case there were people lurking in the shadows.

With a smirk I pulled out a bag of bread, a package of dried fruit, and a full water bottle, that came with a water purifier. I surveyed my surroundings and saw that I was at a carnival. I had heard of carnivals at school.

They had shows with lions, and acrobatics, and games, and occasionally rides, like roller coasters. I was outside and tents surrounded me, with all different horrors I assumed by the screaming around me.

My mind wandered a bit, but I decided it would be best if I stayed near the cornucopia.

I was lost in a deep thought for a long time, until I was snapped back to reality when the cannons begin to sound for the fallen people.

I counted in my head as they began to sound. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "8." I quietly whispered.

"9 if you don't follow my orders." a female voice whispered, holding something to my neck.

"You killed my alli, so if you are not very careful, then I will kill you." I turned to see a large girl with an axe in her hand.

"I'm not scared of you." my voice said in a hoarse whisper.

My hands reached behind me and got hold of my sword, which was still covered in her allies blood.

She let out a snort, and whispered, " I wouldn't try that if I were you. That was a very foolish mistake."

She tightened her grip on her axe and swung at my head, but I rolled out of the way, just in time.

I sprinted for my life, but ironically I tripped. My ankle felt sprained, and I felt like those idiots in the scary movies.

The girl caught up and brought her axe down onto me. I tried to scream but I was unable. Everything went dark.

Then my eyes shot open, and I was in a bed, a nice warm bed, but my room looked different.

I glanced around at my unfamiliar surroundings, and my mind wouldn't remember yesterday.

The door swung open without warning, and I nearly screamed.

"Good morning Sam. I hope you had a nice slumber. We are having breakfast, then going directly to the launching room after that." She led me to the dining room and I sat with the other tributes.

Many tributes spoke about their sleep and anxiousness. "I had the weirdest dream..." I said to my district partner.

"What was it about?" A few people asked curiously. "I... I don't remember.." I whispered.

I scarfed down 4 pancakes, with syrup and bananas, and orange juice.

The moment I finished I was rushed, dressed, and prepped for the games.

"Good luck!" my mentor said, pushing me into the launching tube.

Up, the pedestal pushed me, until i was in direct sunlight. I squinted for a slight moment, until my eyes adjusted.

Oh crap, my mind thought remembering my dream.


	2. Until my heart stopped pounding

I learned from my dream. I knew what to do now. I had to get to the cornucopia and get the arrows and the bow before that girl does.

5...4...3...2...1... Begin. I stepped off and sprinted faster then I had last time. I got the bow and arrows and a small backpack this time.

I took off sprinting towards the area where the sun was. I had the advantage, I know exactly where most of the things were.

The only thing I had to remember was that big girl. The one who killed me the first time.

I knew what she looked like, so I had another advantage.

My legs just kept running until it was almost dark outside, except my pace had slowed a little bit.

I finally scaled up a tree and opened my pack. "Apples, water, water purifier, beef jerky." I muttered to myself.

My throat suddenly became, scratchy and raspy. I grabbed the water bottle, and gulped the water down until there was less then a drop left.

I was so sleepy, so I just closed my eyes and lay there. If someone were to kill me I would want it to be now.

My stomach hurt from the poison water. I thought for a long time with my eyes closed, and I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did and I woke up to voices. It was still semi-light outside.

As silent as a mouse, I pulled an arrow out of my arrow carrier, and set up my bow. "I know you are there Sam!" a voice yelled.

An angry girl voice. "You never listened to me Sam. I was patient and now both of us will probably die!" she yelled.

"Kara." I whispered. She was my district partner. She was delusional. "Shut up Kara!" I yelled in a whisper.

"NO Sam! You won't take responsibility for your actions! I hate you Sam!" she yelled, her voice getting louder.

There was laughter in the distance. If I shot Kara then they would know exactly where I was.

I had to be quick before I was clearly in sight. I drew my bow, and quickly released the arrow. It found it's mark right in Kara's neck.

She struggled a little bit, so I released another one into her heart, to end her pain. "Sam killed Kara!" someone yelled.

They got closer and it was the careers. They all started laughing as one said, "You can't spell slaughter without laughter."

I released another arrow and one of the careers collapsed. Kara still struggled a little bit, but I watched as she went still.

She mouthed something and I couldn't make it out. Two cannons sounded. One for Kara. One for the career.

They were about 20 feet away. I released an arrow and it hit a career girl in the eye.

She screamed and collapsed on the floor, rolling in the dirt. 3 careers were left. The girl's cannon sounded.

"Sam don't make me shoot you." said the only girl career left. She had a bow or some blow darts.

I released an arrow and it hit her knee. She screamed and dropped immediately.

When she dropped, it went through her knee and it went farther then that. Her screams were louder and louder.

"What are you waiting for Sam?! JUST KILL ME! DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER!" She screamed.

"I'll do it." said one of the 2 career boys, and stabbed his sword into her heart. Ending her life. The cannon sounded.

The other career boy stood there petting her hair. Her cut off a lock of it and put it in is pocket. "You killed his sister Sam!" he yelled.

"You actually killed her!" I said, reloading my arrows. The boy with the lock of hair stood up.

"Kill me! Let me die in honor! Next to my sister! DO IT!" he yelled his voice rising. I shot the arrow, and let it fly.

It hit him in the neck and he choked for a few seconds, then collapsed with his sister, the cannon sounded.

"Looks like it's me and you Sam." he yelled. "Come on down the weather is fine." he joked. "Look whatever your name is-" I began.

"Caleb." he interjected. "OK Caleb. I don''t want to kill you but if I have to I will. I am the one who determines your life right now.

I have the bow. I have the arrow-." my voice trailed off. I had no arrows but I was going to bluff.

"I wanted to make this fair. Give me one of your swords and we can fight, you and I like me." I called down to him.

"Winner lives and takes all supplies." I said clearly. "Alright come on down Sam." Caleb said in a strange tone.

He tossed a sword at my feet. "I'm ready." I said gripping it tightly. I was good at sword fighting, but Caleb was a career.

"3. 2. 1. Begin." He said loud enough for the whole arena to hear.

We both slowly advanced on each other, and he was the one to make the first slash. Never make the first move.

He put his whole body into the slash, and his head was facing the floor.

I cut at him, and crimson red blood appeared along the top of his head.

He screamed out in pain and began flailing and slashing blindly. I made another gash on his chest and he began crying.

"I give up Sam. I was in denial about death. I thought I would be invincible, but you win Sam. Please win. Bring honor to District 7.

I want you to win Sam, all because I was wrong about the world. End my life. Do it. Unless you are too weak..." he began.

With a yell I brought my sword down into his heart. The cannon sounded and I looked at all the bodies around me.

I slowly collected the supplies, and food from their packs. The darts were a huge success but no more arrows was a huge blow.

"Beepbeepbombeepbeepbom." sounded the sponsor. I looked to the sky and it came down slowly. I jumped up and snatched for it.

I carefully opened it and it was just as I suspected. Arrows. Laughter filled the air once more, and I was sure it wasn't the careers,

but they were close enough. District 3's boy and girl skipping together. I pulled back the string on my bow and quickly released.

It hit her in the stomach and she collapsed. She began muttering. "You ruined her!" he yelled coming at me, so I got out my sword.

He had a small pocket knife. He ran fast but I was ready. My sword went through his stomach, and he began crying.

"You will die with honor." I whispered.

He had an odd grin on his face as he said, "You too." I turned around and the big girl and her alli were coming at me.

The 2 cannons sounded, and the girls came at me faster. The big girl had a club with spikes.

I grabbed the blow darts and blew one in her direction. It hit her in the neck.

The little one laughed cruelly, and dug her knife in the big girls heart. BOOM! "Allies?" she asked. I nodded quickly.

"It's getting dark so I think we should settle down." I said to her. She nodded. "You're Sam right?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm Beatrix. Everyone is talking about you. They all want you to win." she said loud, but got quiet as her sentence progressed.

"How did you get a 13 in training?" she asked quietly. I shrugged with modesty.

"I wanted to alli with you since the start and I had been looking for you. I have a camp already set up.

It isn't very far. I'll show you the way." she said beginning to walk. Beatrix was a small girl, seemed sly, but I trusted her.

"No one in my family thinks i'm going to win. I don't believe so either." she said her voice trailing off again.

"I think you could win. You are sly, sneaky, quick." I said. "You think so?" she said, hope in her eyes. I nodded her with assurance.

I smiled and we stopped. "This is our camp." she said with a devilish smile. A small noose was hanging from a tree.

A suicide type of noose. She noticed me staring and whispered, "In case I decide that I'm done with these games.." then added,

"I'll take the first watch. Good night." she said. I climbed up the tree and looked to the sky.

"Technically 6 of those faces were because of me.." I whispered. 13 were dead on only the first day.

Beatrix was crying to herself, and I thought for a while, until I drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like eternity, and I woke up because of a cannon. I looked around frantically until I saw it. "Beatrix." I whispered.

She hung loosely like a swing set that had been abandoned many years ago. 14 children were dead. 10 were left.

9 more needed to die, for the capitol to be happy. I was alone once again.

Screams of pain erupted from somewhere and 2 more cannons sounded.

I sat, my hands on my face wondering why I volunteered for this mess. A group of tributes were coming, like a mini career pack.

The boy from 10, both from 11 and the girl from 12. I reloaded my bow, but that was a mistake.

The hovercraft was coming down for Beatrix, and the tributes started running towards me. I would of too.

Empty camps most likely have food. An idea popped in my head. Beatrix had a small cup of poison berries hidden in the tree.

She didn't tell me about it but I knew they were poison. I grabbed my sponsor and emptied it, carefully putting my arrows away.

I put the berries inside and secured it tight. I dropped it down the tree and climbed up farther so that I would be hidden.

If I threw one of my throwing knives at one of them in the darkness, they would turn on each other and kill each other.

They grew closer and closer. I was glad. My plan would work. It would have to. They began to raid the camp in the darkness.

They whispered silently. "Look a sponsor!" one exclaimed excitedly. The district 12 girl opened it. "Berries." she whispered.

"I haven't eaten berries since I was a little girl." I could hear that she was smiling because of the tone of voice.

"I want some!" they all snapped at her. "You will get your turn!" she yelled. She popped a few in her mouth.

"They are really sweet." she whispered. She swallowed and ate another. All but the District 10 girl ate.

"Wait these are turning bitter.. Nightlo-" BOOM! went the District 12 girl's cannon. "Nightlock!" they all yelled!

"Why didn't you eat Bessie!?" yelled the District 10 boy. "I don't like berries." she said simply. The District 9 boy's cannon sounded.

"If I die you die with m-" he collapsed mid sentence and the cannon sounded. I grabbed my knife, but realized that wouldn't be helpful.

I grabbed my sword, quietly climbed down from the tree and slashed her head off.

There was a slight scream but it was quickly cut off by the cannon. 4 more needed to die. I didn't like killing but I liked living.

The sky was still dark so I tried to go to sleep.

"The winner of the 47th Annual Hunger Games is... Sam Westig from District 7 with 11 kills."

My eyes shot open and a hovercraft was coming down.

I don't know when the other tributes died, but I was glad that I could go home to my mother. "Sam..." A voice called.

My eyes shot open once more. I was in direct sunlight surrounded by career tributes.

I was still at Beatrix's camp and I was so confused."But..." I whispered.

"I want you to see every minute of this." The district 1 girl said to me. They began to skin my body, and I shut my eyes.

"This isn't real Sam. This isn't real! I'm at home. I am at home!" I began to chant. My eyes opened once more and I was in my bed.

I had the cuts on my arm from where they started skinning me, and I had my backpack on still. I was in my room.

It was quiet and I heard crying. "Mom..? I called out. "Sam!" she screamed running to find me. "Mom!" I yelled. She was in the hall.

We ran and embraced each other. "You disappeared! I thought you died Sam!" I didn't know what happened either.

"I teleported, see I have the cuts on my arm still!" I said frantically. "Shh... No one can know you are here." she whispered.

"They will execute you." I wanted to cry. "We need to leave then." I said bluntly. District 7 was full of trees which was good.

We ran together until the trees stopped. We were scared to continue, but we did anyways.

The capitol hovercraft found us so we just kept running. My mom collapsed. A pool of blood surrounded her.

There was a pain in my neck. I reached my hand there to find blood. Invisible bullets. One hit my stomach, and I was on the floor.

I just stayed there for eternity, it seemed, until my heart stopped pounding.


End file.
